


Cold

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [52]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Emperor Hux, M/M, Mpreg, brief labor mention, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request for @Isilwenshadwind on Tumblr !Kylo doesn't understand how Hux isn't freezing like he is on a cold world.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this fast haha  
> Request #138 - "Are you cold?"  
> Anyways here's another little thing lmao

**Cold**

"Are you cold?" Hux put his coat around Ren's shoulders. "I told you to wear more layers." They were visiting a planet in hopes of signing a treaty, and the capital was entering winter. There was only a light dusting of snow, but a chilly breeze and little sunlight. As the natives were covered in thick fur, the heating in the building was shut off. It would turn on during the middle of winter, when the temperatures became too dangerous for humans to withstand, and the natives got cold.

"It's freezing. Wait- you should keep your coat on." Hux was just in a sweater now. He didn't seem bothered by the cold. Ren thought that was odd, usually Hux always complained about the temperature, even more so now that he was pregnant. Now that he thought about it, though, Hux only complained about the heat.

"It feels fine. Just a bit breezy." The treaty was being signed outside. "Honestly, you'd think you only lived in the tropics, Ren."

"I'm a normal human being who finds this temperature cold."

"None of my officers have been complaining."

Ah, that was the answer. "You're all spacers. Of course you like the cold, ships are freezing."

"And your family came from Naboo and Tatooine, so of course you can't handle normal weather."

Kylo grumbled that it wasn't normal weather, pulling the coat tighter around himself. Hux looked content, smug from 'winning' their brief disagreement, and finally in a climate he liked. Kylo feared he would lower the temperature of the palace again. He was sick of dressing in so many layers while Hux was fine in his maternity sweats and a thin sweater. The sweater was like another layer of skin, form fitting and leaving nothing to the imagination. You could see where his support belt was clearly.

Hux sat down at the table, using Kylo as support. He was finding it more difficult to get up and down on his own as the twins grew closer to their due date. Kylo stood next to his chair. It was his duty to keep Hux safe, and he needed to focus instead of complaining about the cold. Hux made a noise, so Kylo looked down at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Practice contraction. They've been bugging me all week." Hux rubbed his belly. "Been having them all day."

"Are you sure you're not in labor?"

Hux frowned. "I might be. I'm not sure. We'll go see a medic after the treaty is signed."

-

"I can't believe your water broke in the middle of negotiations." Kylo had an arm wrapped around Hux, leading him out of the room. The treaty had been a success, and now they needed to leave.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up-_ "

"Don't mistake real contractions for practice contractions, your medic said- he's going to be pissed."

"Give me my coat!" Hux tugged it back. He put it on and buttoned it up. 

"I thought you weren't cold."

"Ren. My pants are soaked. I'm not walking out in wet pants for all of our new subjects to see. Get me back to the ship. We need to get home."

"I don't get why you don't want to give birth naturally." He'd wanted to do everything else naturally, but had agreed to a c-section. Kylo wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"I _do._ However, neither of the twins are in position, so my medic wants to give me a c-section so everything goes smoothly." His voice strained as a contraction started, "You're forbidden from naming them while I'm unconscious."

"Don't worry. I'll name one Junior while you're awake and dazed from medication." Hux growled at him. "You'll get over it."

-

Hux got over it. Kylo Jr. and Bail had some issues, so Hux was too focused on keeping them comfortable during treatment to care about the names he'd agreed to while under a haze of medication and exhaustion.

"How are they doing?" Hux had moved their cradle next to his desk so he could keep an eye on them and the little droid monitoring their vitals while he worked. They were both asleep, and Hux was tapping on the screen that made up the droid's 'face'.

"Good. They're improving a lot. The medics said if they continue at this rate, they'll be all better in two weeks."

"Just in time for you to get off of medical leave." Hux had been assigned six weeks of medical leave after surgery. He'd stopped arguing against it once the twins were allowed to stay in their bedroom and he could watch over them all day.

"If they keep doing well, I'll be able to make their debut the day I return to my post."

"Their vitals look good." All of the levels popping up were close to the green, or were in it. "That one's higher than last week."

"The new medication arrived. It's better than the other one." Junior made a noise, waking up. Hux lifted him up, cradling him. "This one is a lot noisier than his brother."

"He's hungry."

"Can you go grab the formula?"

"They're both a bit cold, too." Kylo pulled the box over with the Force, along with a bottle. 

"They take after you, apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
